


"That was impressive"

by Curreeus



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curreeus/pseuds/Curreeus
Summary: Fictober Prompt 6 - "That was Impressive"Vincent forgets that bankers aren't supposed to be good with guns, and Leo is obliviously impressed.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: A Way Out Fictober 2020





	"That was impressive"

Vincent doesn’t mean to get carried away. He knows that theoretically, the cover story he’s successfully been holding down this whole time would slip pretty badly if he were to suddenly be inexplicably good with a gun.

Bankers aren’t renowned for their affinity for clay pigeons. 

But there’s something about the hefty weight of the assault rifle in his hands that feels good, feels right - and so he finds himself lifting it to his shoulder effortlessly and eyeing down the bottles Leo throws for him with the precision of an eagle on the hunt, shattering all three into a firework of broken glass with the satisfied smirk of a job well done.

It’s only when he hears Leo give a low whistle and mutter beside him - “woah, that was impressive” - that he freezes and jerks the gun away from him, almost like he’s afraid it’ll bite him. He tries to hide the shock by pretending he’s examining it, but Leo doesn’t seem to notice - apparently Vincent had done enough in gaining his trust that being a little weird about a gun is not a deal breaker.

“Where’d you learn to shoot like that, man?”

Leo sounds genuinely impressed, and Vincent hates himself.

He shrugs, trying to think of a way to sound convincing, and takes a second to look up at Leo, who looks entirely and innocently ignorant. It’s both a blessing and a curse.

“My old man used to take me shooting when I was a kid - he didn’t have a gun like this, but it’s all the same principal I guess. Just aiming and pulling a trigger.”

Leo holds his gaze for a moment, an odd sort of amused half smile quirking his face up, and then he shakes his head.

“You’re just full of surprises, Vincent. What are you gonna tell me next, he taught you how to play that sweet piano lick?”

He lets out a huff of a laugh and grabs another bottle from the pile in front of him, and Vincent feels his blood start to unfreeze again, feeling himself smile a little in spite of himself – the banter is easy. It’s far too damn easy and he slips into it with relief like it’s a warm bath on a cold day.

“Nah, he might as well have been tone deaf. It was my mom that taught me, it was the only thing she could actually get me to play. Mozart ain’t really my thing.”

Leo laughs like he hasn’t seen a day of jail time in his life, and tosses the next bottle in a damn near perfect arc - it curves so beautifully that Vincent can almost see the calculations of the parabola that forms it. He knows exactly when he would have to intercept it with a perfectly timed bullet; his finger twitches excitedly on the trigger, but he reigns it in, and instead shoots just a fraction of a second too late, missing it entirely. Deliberately. 

Leo seems unbothered, and apart from a quick jab at his shooting skills, comments nothing more.

It’s almost a disappointment.

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> whelp, short and sweet - I haven't written for these guys before but my angsty little heart is loving it lol  
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
